1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a spacer for reliably positioning terminals in a dielectric housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Board-to-Board connector assembly generally includes two matable connectors respectively mounted on two parallelly spaced printed circuit boards (PCB) to electrically connect these two PCBs for signal transmission therebetween. In some special applications, a large distance is required between the two spaced PCBs. A high profile board-to-board connector is accordingly developed to satisfy this requirement. However, the high profile connector may cause a variety of problems. For instance, as the complexity of a high profile housing of the high profile connector increases, the difficulty of manufacturing the high profile housing increases. Another problem is that the terminals received in the high profile housing have elongated mounting potions which are apt to warp during assembly and transportation of the connector, thereby not ensuring coplanarity of solder portions of the terminals and resulting in the terminals being difficult to accurately surface mounting onto the PCB.
Hence, a high profile board-to-board connector with terminals reliably positioned is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.